Héctor Moreno
Mexicano |pais = México Cuernavaca, México |estado = Activo |demo = hctormorenodealba - hector moreno demo.ogg }}thumb|right|230px|Muestra de su trabajo. MLP-BigMac1.png|Big Macintosh en la saga My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls, su personaje más conocido. Greymon_t.png|Greymon y sus digievoluciones en Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon 02 y Digimon Fusion, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Armadillo_OV_2ª_.png|Armadillo en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena y Ben 10: Omniverse. Dr. Hartman.png|Dr. Elmer Hartman en Padre de familia, desde la temporada 10. Ferdinandcgi.png|Ferdinand en Thomas y sus Amigos. Aobaevangeliseie.jpg|Shigeru Aoba en Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone, Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance y Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo. Skyress Bakugan02.png|Storm Skyress Ventus en Bakugan. VLDThace.png|Comandante Thace en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Mangle-robozuna-8.27.jpg|Mangle en Robozuna. 1310547-stoneman.exe (1).jpg|Stoneman en MegaMan NT Warrior. Yasuharu_Yasuda.jpg|Yasuharu Yasuda en Slam Dunk (eps. 53 - 101). LCSHAioriaLeo.png|Aioria de Leo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Saga del Santuario) (versión de TV). DITFHachi.png|Hachi en DARLING in the FRANXX. OPM Tanktop Tiger.png|Tanktop Tiger en One Punch Man. General_Black.png|General Black en Dragon Ball GT. Zirloin render.png|Zirloin en Dragon Ball Super. Armadillomon.gif|Armadillomon en Digimon 02. Yoroi Akado.png|Yoroi Akado en Naruto. Teniente Steel Omniverse.png|Teniente Steel en Ben 10: Omniverse. Adamai temporada 3.png|Adamaï en Wakfu. EMH-PeterQuill.png|Peter Quill / Star-Lord en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. EMH-Bulldozer.png|Henry Camp / Bulldozer en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. EMH-BoladeTrueno.png|Eliot Franklin / Bola de Trueno en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Slam-tasmanian-loonatics-unleashed-28.1.jpg|Slam Tazmanian en Loonatics. Tech-e-coyote-loonatics-unleashed-7.1.jpg|Tech E. Coyote también en Loonatics. Foodio3000IZ2019.png|Foodio 3000 en Invasor Zim y el poder del Florpus Estegosaurio Líder TLBT8.jpg|Estegosaurio Líder en La tierra antes del tiempo VIII: La gran helada. Hardland - Planes.jpeg|Hardland en Aviones. Wayne-1.jpg|Wayne en Happy Feet 2: El pingüino. Hombre_VIP_Turbo.PNG|Hombre VIP en Turbo. Kevin O'Grady RiseApes.jpeg|Oficial de Control Animal (Kevin O'Grady) en El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución. Tanner Scott WarApes.jpeg|Soldado #2 (Tanner Scott) en El planeta de los simios: La guerra. SirFrederick.PNG|Sir Frederick en Los piratas que no hacen nada. Highbreed b10ov.png|Los Highbreed desde Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena hasta Ben 10: Omniverse en la actualidad. 200px-BrianCassidyPromo.jpg|Brian Cassidy (Dean Winters) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales. LarryTAHM.jpg|Larry (D.B. Sweeney) en Dos hombres y medio. Padre de Bellota PPGZ.png|Padre de Bellota en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. PaiMei.jpg|Pai Mei en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. ANN Jose Rodríguez.png|José Rodríguez en Nadja del mañana Fishy_en_la_bestia_con_billones_de_brazos.png|Fishy Joseph Gillman en Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos. Robot_reparador_de_caballos_en_la_bestia_con_billones_de_brazos.png|Robot Reparador de Caballos también en Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos. Cebra_de_tres_ojos_en_la_bestia_con_billones_de_brazos.png|Cebra de tres ojos también en Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos. Cantinero_en_la_bestia_con_billones_de_brazos.png|Cantinero en boda también en Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos. Bandicam_2017-01-10_12-05-04-421.jpg|Hombre enojado preguntando al hombre en Frozen: Una aventura congelada. Héctor Moreno es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Desde hace veinte años ha trabajado en radio, teatro y televisión. Es conocido por haber sido la voz de Greymon y sus evoluciones en las series Digimon, Digimon 02 y Digimon Fusión, también ha interpretado a varios personajes como Slam Tazmanian y Tech E. Coyote en Loonatics, Armadillo en Ben 10: Omniverse, Skyress en Bakugan, Ferdinand en Thomas y sus Amigos y Big Macintosh en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Filmografía Películas Kenneth Choi * El lobo de Wall Street (2013) - Chester Ming * Amenaza roja (2012) - Smith Otros * Glass (2019) - Voces adicionales * Quicksand (2019) - Peder Sander (David Dencik) * Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018) - Agente de FBI * Verdad o reto (2018) - Randall Himoff (Andrew Howard) * El planeta de los simios: La guerra (2017) - Soldado #2 (Tanner Scott) * En la mira del francotirador (2017) - Matthews (John Cena) * Feliz día de tu muerte (2017) - Oficial Santora (Dane Rhodes) * 6 días (2017) - Hector Gullan (Colin Moy) * Moonligth (2016) - Juan (Mahershala Ali) * Hambre de poder (2016) - Harvey Peltz (Mike Pniewski) (versión Diamond Films) * Dulzura americana (2016) - Vaquero (Daran Shinn) * Manos de piedra (2016) - Voces adicionales (versión Diamond Films) * Max Steel (2016) - Voces adicionales * El triunfo del espíritu (2016) - Insertos * El elegido (2016) - Insertos * El libro negro de la niñera (2015) - Voces adicionales * Recuerdos secretos (2015) - Charles Guttman (Henry Czerny) * Danny Collins (2015) - Insertos * En la mente del asesino (2015) - David Raymond (Kenny Johnson) e Insertos * Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story (2015) - Voces adicionales * Verano en Staten Island (2015) - Murray (Hassan Johnson) * Guerra de papás (2015) - Voces adicionales * En la cuerda floja (2015) - Voces adicionales * Esta chica es un desastre (2015) - Chico 3 (Jim Florentine) * Un crucero alocado (2015) - Voz en el crucero e Insertos * Wild Card (2015) - Kinlaw (Matthew Willig) * Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego (2015) - Voces adicionales * Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) - Voces adicionales * Terminator: Génesis (2015) - Perry (Afemo Omilami) y Guardia del hospital (Tony Donno) * Hacker: Amenaza en la red (2015) - George Reinker (Jason Butler Harner) * El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) - Skizurra (Lou Ferrigno) * Cincuenta sombras de Grey (2015) - Voces adicionales * Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) - Johnson (Al Sapienza) * Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) - Voces adicionales * Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker (2014) - Jez Nichols (Shazad Latif) * Turcos y Caicos: Worricker (2014) - Jim Carroll (Malik Yoba) * Adultos primerizos (2014) - Papá de Georgia (Paul Urcioli) y Voces adicionales * Effie Gray: Un lío amoroso (2014) - Voces adicionales * Matar al mensajero (2014) - Abogado externo (Brik Berkes) * Autómata (2014) - Vernon Conway (Tim McInnerny) * El código enigma (2014) - Superintendente Smith (Steven Waddington) (versión Diamond Films) * Aventura de dos noches (2014) - Rick Raines (Michael Showalter) * Crueldad necesaria (2014) - Ted (Happy Anderson) y Oficial Kevin (Joseph Harrell) * Vicio propio (2014) - Puck Beaverton (Keith Jardine) * Top Five (2014) - Él mismo (Bruce Bruce) * Desechos y esperanza (2014) - Marco (André Ramiro) * Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) - Voces adicionales * Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) - Voces adicionales * Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) - Jimmy (Charlie Sexton) y Tipo en restaurante (Chris Doubek) * Paddington (2014) - Voces adicionales * Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) - Voces adicionales * Trascender (2014) - Voces adicionales * Al filo del mañana (2014) - Voces adicionales * Maléfica (2014) - Guardia * Godzilla (2014) - Voces adicionales * Sin escalas (2014) - Voces adicionales (Versión Universal) * Noé (2014) - Voces adicionales * Un novato en apuros (2014) - Marko (Dragos Bucur) * Hijo de Dios (2014) - Voces adicionales * RoboCop (2014) - Voces adicionales * Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) - Técnico líder (Aaron Hughes) * Jimi: Todo está de mi lado (2013) - Voces adicionales * La vida silenciosa (2013) - Voces adicionales * Sentimientos (2013) - Sr. Frobischer (Hans Altwies) * Atrapada (2013) - Antonio (Phillip Jarrett) * El camino de vuelta (2013) - Insertos * Amor en el ocaso (2013) - Voces adicionales * Burton y Taylor (2013) - Voces adicionales * El sobreviviente (2013) - Shane Patton (Alexander Ludwig) (versión Diamond Films) * Balada de un hombre común (2013) - Voces adicionales * Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad (2013) - Sargento Jefe (Robert Hobbs) * Ajuste de cuentas (2013) - Mike Tyson (Él mismo) * El robo más grande de la historia (2013) - Voces adicionales * Al diablo con las noticias (2013) - Gerente de Sea World (Brian F. Durkin) * Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) - Dr. Yamata (Scott Takeda) y Voces adicionales * El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) - Hombre con chaqueta, Guardián de los niños #3 y Hombre del personal de grabación * Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad (2013) - Johns (Matt Nable) * 12 años esclavo (2013) - Voces adicionales * El abogado del crimen (2013) - Mesero del hotel (Gerard Monaco) * Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) - Voces adicionales * Titanes del pacífico (2013) - L. Cole * Son como niños 2 (2013) - Entrenador Romey (Michael Kay) * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Voces adicionales * Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) - Of. cientifico 0718 (Joseph Gatt) * Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) - Insertos * Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) - Smoker (Jesse Burch) * Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas (2013) - Voces adicionales * Sangre fría (2012) - Voces adicionales * Los Pee Wee: El invierno que cambió mi vida (2012) - Luke Boulet * Django sin cadenas (2012) - Voces adicionales * La tierra prometida (2012) - Voces adicionales * El ejecutor (2012) - Voces adicionales * La noche más oscura (2012) - Ammar (Reda Kateb) * El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) - Gemini Male (Andrew Lin) * El maestro luchador (2012) - Herb Dean (Él mismo), Oficial de ciudadanía (Odis Spencer Jr.), Voces adicionales * Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) - Voces adicionales * Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Voces adicionales * El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) - Voces adicionales * Ése es mi hijo (2012) - Voces adicionales * The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Voces adicionales * Hombres de negro III (2012) - Voces adicionales * Proyecto X (2012) - Voces adicionales * Contrabando (2012) - Olaf (Ólafur Darri Ólafsson) * Hada por accidente 2 (2012) - Voces adicionales * Vaqueras y ángeles (2012) - Voces adicionales * ¡Esto es guerra! (2012) - Voces adicionales * La casa del sol naciente (2011) - Cleo Harris (Imani Lee) * Un niñero sinvergüenza (2011) - Sr. Pedulla * La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) - Director de T.V. (Brett Gelman), San Pedro (Ripper Brown), Voz en Wafflebot * Margaret (2011) - Hombre hablando por celular, Hombre en multitud * Fuerzas Especiales (2011) - Ministro * Los descendientes (2011) - Voces adicionales * Robo en las alturas (2011) - Voces adicionales * Un día (2011) - Voces adicionales * Pase libre (2011) - Larry (Andrew Wilson) y Voces adicionales * El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución (2011) - Oficial de Control Animal (Kevin O'Grady) * X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - Voces adicionales * Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) - Danforth (Ron Selmour) * Thor (2011) - Voces adiciones * El castor (2011) - Insertos * Diablo sobre ruedas (2011) - Roy (Pruitt Taylor Vince) (Versión Summit) * A Warrior´s Heart (2011) - Sgt. Major Duke Wayne (Adam Beach) * El Avispón Verde (2011) - Reportero (Morgan Rusler), Chili (Chad Coleman), Policía (Billy Mayo) * Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) - Todd Ingram (Brandon Routh), Ken Katayanagi (Keita Saito) * Carancho (2010) - Muñoz (Gabriel Almirón) * Comer, rezar, amar (2010) - Swami Shivananda (Michael Cumpsty) * Encuentro explosivo (2010) - Voces adicionales * Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) - Voz de Arcadia * Hada por accidente (2010) - Voces adicionales * Un ángel a mi lado (2009) - Hombre (Bruce Davison) * El solista (2009) - Voces adicionales * Avatar (2009) - Voces adicionales * El vengador (2009) - Nick Rice (Jamie Foxx) * La montaña embrujada (2009) - Voces adicionales * Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) - Ray Romano (Él mísmo) * Se busca (2008) - Barry (Chris Pratt) * Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) - Avery (Lambert Wilson) * El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Voces adicionales * Búsqueda implacable (2008) - Voces adicionales * Cloverfield: Monstruo (2008) - Voces adicionales * Guerra S.A. (2008) - Ministro (Ben Kingsley) * The Baader Meinhof Complex (2008) - Andreas Baader (Moritz Bleibtreu) * Quémese después de leerse (2008) - Voces adicionales * Los mensajeros (2007) - John Brunwell (John Corbett) (Versión Videomax) * Vías y vidas (2007) - Voces adicionales * El hermano de Santa (2007) - Frank Stallone * El misterio de Deauville (2007) - Pierre (Simon Abkarian) * El amor en los tiempos del cólera (2007) - Voces adicionales * El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007) - Voces adicionales * Desapareció una noche (2007) - Voces adicionales * El gran truco (2006) - Fiscal en corte (Jim Piddock) y Vendedor de tickets (Ezra Buzzington) * Los últimos días del planeta Tierra (2006) - Voces adicionales * Viviendo con mi ex (2006) - Voces adicionales * El juego de sus vidas (2005) - Silvio Capiello (Mike Bacarella) / Árbitro (S.G. Stratigos) (redoblaje) * Tierra de los muertos (2005) - Voces adicionales * Hermandad en guerra (2004) - Soldado Surcoreano en tren * Blade Trinity (2004) - Dr. Edgar Vance (John Michael Higgins) * ¿Bailamos? (2004) - Maestro de ceremonias (Stephen O. Martin) * Distrito 13 (2004) - Voces adicionales * Bad Boys II (2003) - Voces adicionales * La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) - Voces adicionales * Malèna (2000) - Voces adicionales * Definitivamente tal vez - Bill Clinton * Sin City 2 Una dama por la cual mataría - Joey (Ray Liotta) * Big eyes - Dick Nolan (Danny Huston) * Cat run 2 - Big Ray (Gregory Alan Williams) * Ben-Hur (1959) - Centurión (Tercera versión) Películas de Anime Takehito Koyasu *Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone - Shigeru Aoba *Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance - Shigeru Aoba *Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo - Shigeru Aoba Daisuke Gōri *Patlabor: La película - Hiromi Yamazaki *Patlabor 2: La película - Hiromi Yamazaki Otros *Digimon: la película - Greymon/Metalgreymon/Wargreymon/Omegamon, Megaangemon, Gargomon/Rapidmon, Armadillomon *One Piece Gold: La película - Double Down *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial - Voces adicionales *Akira - Manifestante que estaba enfrente de Lady Miyako (Doblaje mexicano de VHS) *Samurai X: La película - Narración e Insertos Películas animadas Peter New *My Little Pony: La película (2017) - Big Macintosh *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) - Big Macintosh Otros *Invasor Zim y el poder del Florpus (2019) - Foodio 3000 (Justin Roiland) *Parque mágico (2019) - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película (2017) - Señor Panfilotas (Mel Rodriguez) *Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua (2015) - Surfista (Epic Floyd) *Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla (2015) - Voces adiciolnales *Scooby-Doo! Misterio en la lucha libre (2014) - John Cena *Cheech & Chong's Animated Movie (2013) - Voces adicionales *Turbo (2013) - Hombre VIP (Ryan Crego) *Aviones (2013) - Hardland (John Ratzenberger) *Scooby-Doo! y la Máscara de Fabulman (2013) - Alcalde *Frozen: Una aventura congelada (2013) - Hombre enojado preguntando al hombre ("No, no esta boca abajo la corteza, acomodala boca arriba") *Scooby-Doo! Estrella del circo (2012) - Marius Brancusi *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos (2012) - Voces adicionales *Rango (2011) - Voces adicionales *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Voces adicionales *Happy Feet 2: El pingüino (2011) - Wayne (Lee Perry) *Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - Ferdinand (Ben Small) *Los piratas que no hacen nada (2008) - Sir Frederick Williams (Phil Vischer) *Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos (2008) - Fishy Joseph Gillman (Maurice LaMarche) / Robot Reparador de Caballos (Phil LaMarr) / Cebra de tres ojos (David Herman) / Cantinero en boda *Scooby-Doo y la leyenda del vampiro (2003) - Lightning Strikes *El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos (2002) - Insertos *La tierra antes del tiempo VIII: La gran helada (2001) - Estegosaurio Líder (Rob Paulsen) Series de Televisión Brett Gelman * Stranger Things - (2017-presente) Murray * Camping - (2018-presente) George J.C. MacKenzie * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Brian Ackerman (2005) * La ley y el orden: Intento criminal - Lenny (2004) Lance Reddick *Fringe: La gran conspiración - Phillip Broyles *Lost - Matthew Abbadon (2008-2009) Mike Colter *La esposa ejemplar - Lemond Bishop (2010-presente) *Idénticas - Malcolm Ward (2011-2012) Otros *Sex Education - Abeo Effiong (Deobia Oparei) (2019) *Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel - Deceptron (Mark Wright) (2018) *Leyendas del mañana - Jonah Hex (Johnathon Schaech) (2016) *Forever - Detective Hanson (Donnie Keshawarz) (2014-2015) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Brian Cassidy (Dean Winters) (2012-2014) *Glee: Buscando la fama - Coordinador de recaudación (Eric Roberts) (2014) *La ley y el orden: Intento criminal **Guardia (Grege Vaccariello) (temp. 4, ep. 4) **Rollie Clay (Myron Primes) (temp. 4, ep. 13) **Freddy (Edmund Wilkinson) (temp. 4, ep. 15) **Stefan Calos (David Dollase) (temp. 4, ep. 21) **Brooks (Derek Peith) (temp. 4, ep. 21) **Él mismo (Matt Damon) (voz) (temp. 4, ep. 21) **Detective Edmunds (Clayton LeBouef) (temp. 4, ep. 23) **Larry Chapel (Boris McGiver) (temp. 5, ep. 1) **Detective Osepi (Kevin Alexander) (temp. 5, ep. 2) **Gregg (Jack Luceno) (temp. 5, ep. 2) **Diputado Wardenn (Erik LaRay Harvey) (temp. 5, ep. 3) **Peter Taglioti (Frank Santorelli) (temp. 5, ep. 4) **Henry Vinson (Harry O'Reilly) (temp. 5, ep. 10) **Jefe Johnson (Tom Jackson) (temp. 6, ep. 2) **Mac McGregor (Rick Aiello) (temp. 6, ep. 5) **Seamus Flagerty (Griffin Dunne) (temp. 6, ep. 7) **Tommy (Nickola Shreli) (temp. 6, ep. 9) **Kazi Hasni (Erick Avari) (temp. 6, ep. 11) **Mark Schaeffer (Michael Cumpsty) (temp. 6, ep. 19) **Agente del FBI Frank Billings (Charles Borland) (temp. 7, ep. 6) **Curtis Pardue (Gil Deeble) (temp. 7, ep. 8) **Rani Khan (Waleed Zuaiter) (temp. 7, ep. 14) **Sgt. Whelan (Scott Sowers) (temp. 7, ep. 20) **Theodore "Teeter" Kenright (Bryan Fenkart) (temp. 8, ep. 2) **Frank Hatcher (Benjamin John Parrillo) (temp. 8, ep. 4) **Leo Cipriotti (Salvatore Inzerillo) (temp. 8, ep. 6) **Hamp Trotter (Ryan Locke) (temp. 8, ep. 15) **Damon Kerrigan (Dash Mihok) (temp. 9, ep. 7) **John Silvestri (William Mapother/Bryan Dechart) (temp. 9, ep. 9) **Dimitri (Michael Medeiros) (temp. 9, ep. 10) **Él mismo (Pat Kiernan) (temp. 10, ep. 1) **Omar (Sean Ringgold) (temp. 10, ep. 3) **Brice Calder (Matt Cavenaugh) (temp. 20, ep. 7) **Voces adicionales *En el corazón del sur - Sheriff Bill (John Eric Bentley) *Bajo el domo - Ted (Raheem Babalola) (ep. 9) *Cuello blanco - Daniel Reed (Stephen Gevedon) (Temp 1 ep 8) (2010) *El bar de los Sullivan - Ahmed (Ahmed Ahmed) (2012-2014) *Chica indiscreta (2012) **Doctor de Chuck (Kal Parekh) (temp. 5, ep. 98) **Seguridad en mansión #2 (Christopher Stadulis) (temp. 5, ep. 109) *Smallville - Dr. Emil Hamilton (Alessandro Juliani) *Dos hombres y medio - Larry (D.B. Sweeney) *Emergencias urbanas - Dr. Fields (Darien Sills-Evans) *El misterio de Anubis - Rufus Zeno (Roger Barclay) *Los indomables - Harry 'Opie' Winston (Ryan Hurst) *Del montón - Sr. Cooper *Level Up - Moo Man (Patrick Sabogui) *Power Rangers: Super Megaforce - Cybax (Adam Gardiner) (2014) *The Strain - Vasiliy Fet (Kevin Durand) *State of Affairs - Kurt Tannen (Cliff Chamberlain) *Cómo conocí a tu madre - James Stinson (Wayne Brady) *The Millers - Metta World Peace (Ron Artest) *Henry Danger - Shawn Corbit (Russell Westbrook) / Insertos *NCIS: Los Ángeles - Insertos *Iron Chef América - Mark (Mark Dacascos) *Saint-Tropez - Voces adicionales (DEBUT) *Victorious - Gary * Los originales - Mikael (Sebastian Roché) * Grimm - Sargento Franco (Robert Blanche) / Sam Damerov (Kenajuan Bentley) * Rake - Cal McGregor (Damien Garvey) * Secrets & Lies - Kevin Williams (Gregory Alan Williams) * Vikings - Harbard (Kevin Durand) * Policía de Nueva York - Capitán Clifford Bass (Larry Joshua) * Rescue me - Chief Perolli (Michael Mulheren) * Allegiance - Arkady Isakof (David Vadim) * Girls - Desi (Ebon Moss-Bachrach) *Haters Back Off - Voces adicionales *Queer Eye - Voces diversas Miniseries *La Biblia - Voces adicionales *El Cazador - Paulo Sultán (Sérgio Laurentino) Documentales *Electric Boogaloo: La historia de Cannon Films - Superman *Mitt - Scott Romney Telenovelas y series brasileñas Tarcísio Filho *Laberintos del corazón - Nelson Ramos (2013-2014) *Verdades secretas - Rogelio Gómez (2015) *¡Qué vida buena! - Severo Lima (2016) *Salve al rey - Demetrio (2018) Otros *Uga Uga - Pepe (Luciano Szafir) (2000-2001) *Agua en la boca - Cido Alcantara (Henri Pagnoncelli) (2008) *Avenida Brasil - Cronista de Futbol, Voces Adicionales (2012) *Carrusel - José Rivera (Marcelo Batista) (2012-2013) *Rastros de mentiras - Proveedor de Silicón Industrial, Voces Adicionales (2013-2014) *Por siempre - Miranda (Daniel Dias e Silva), Voces Adicionales (2014-2015) *Reglas del juego - Minervino (Germano Pereira), Voces Adicionales (2015-2016) *Aguanta corazón - Dr. Cleto (Marcos Breda) *La tierra prometida - Mireu (Eduardo Magalhães) (2017) *Sol naciente - Argemiro "Miro" (Paulo Vespúcio) (2017) *El rico y Lázaro - Sargón (Thogun Teixeira) (2017) *Apocalipsis (2018) **Alencar (Roberto Bataglin) (2ª voz) **Dimitri (Thadeu Matos) *Nuevo sol - Djalma Marañón "Djalminha" (Dody Só) (2018) *Jesús - Zacarías (Bemvindo Sequeira) (2018) *Carceleros (2018) **Pastor (Ademir Emboava) **Lic. Alexander Madera Filho (Gustavo Trestini) Series animadas Dee Bradley Baker * Suavecito anciano en Hora de aventura * NRG (un ep.) en Ben 10: Omniverse * Armadillo / Andreas en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena Kevin Michael Richardson * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Highbreed * Loonatics - Slam Tazmanian / Tech E. Coyote * MAD - Máquina de Guerra Jeff Bennett * Un show más - Caballo (un ep.) / Ace Balthazar / Dr. Matthews (un ep.) * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Jimmy el feo Yuri Lowenthal * Generador Rex - Moss * Ben 10: Omniverse - Halcón / Teniente Steel Otros * Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Bulldozer / Bola de Trueno / Peter Quill / Star-Lord * Las locuras de Andy - Alcalde Roth * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Big Macintosh * Ben 10 - Driscolll/Rey Eterno * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Serpent * Ben 10: Omniverse - Armadillo / Comandante Raff (ep. 27) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Krylox * Pollo Robot - Príncipe Adam * Hora de aventura - Cuber / Finn adulto (Jonathan Frakes) / Furnace / Voces adicionales * Voltron: El defensor legendario - Comandante Thace * Love, Death & Robots - Sargento Mayor * Thomas y sus Amigos - Ferdinand * Los sábados secretos - Piecemeal * Max Steel (2013) - Elemento de Agua * Un show más - Destructor de Mundos / Polícia / Don (1ra Voz) / Noticiero / Voces Adicionales (Temp. 1 - adelante) * Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Ratter (eps. 65-66) * MAD - Insertos (temp. 3: ep. 69) / Iron Man / Dr. Doom / Agente J / Capitán América / Darth Vader / Voces Adicionales (Temp. 1 - 3) * Crash Canyon - Astronauta Colton Steel / Insertos * Tortugas Ninja - Dr. Victor Falco/Rey Rata (primera aparición) / Capitán Ryan / Voces adicionales * Wakfu - Adamaï * Robozuna - Mangle * Static Shock - Director Aguilar (un ep.) Voces adicionales * El castigado - Radcircles * Padre de familia - Dr. Elmer Hartman * Duck Dodgers - Camuleón / Voces adicionales * Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Pai Mei * Robotboy - Protoboy / Capitán Ruedas Maravillosas * Tortugas Ninja - Capitán Ryan * Equipo de rescate - Barney * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Rhino / Padre de Randy / Manticora / Randy Warsaw / Enrique Andelusossa * Futurama - Voces adicionales (desde temp. 5) * Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales (desde temp. 5) * Chowder - Voces adicionales * Generador Rex - Voces adicionales * Los calamareños - Voces adicionales * Transformers: Prime - Voces adicionales * Ardilla Miedosa - Voces adicionales * Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Voces adicionales * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Voces adicionales * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Voces adicionales * Los Simpson - Voces adicionales (desde temp. 16) * Wabbit - Insertos * Larga vida a los Royal- Serpiente * Origanimales - Hiena #2 Anime Chika Sakamoto * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Greymon/MetalGreymon/WarGreymon * Digimon 02 - Greymon/MetalGreymon/WarGreymon/BlackWarGreymon Otros * Digimon 02 - Armadillomón/Digmon /Sumarimon/Ankilomon * MegaMan NT Warrior - Stoneman * Dragon Ball GT - General Black / Goku (Oozaru) * Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Octavio * Dragon Ball Super - Zirloin / Rey (ep. 1) / Cazador furtivo 1 (ep. 86) / Bandido (ep. 89) * Nadja del mañana - José Rodriguez / Voces adicionales * Naruto - Yoroi Akado * Slam Dunk - Yasuda (2da voz) * 009-1 - Ivan Godunov / Corazón de Hierro * Guerras de Genma - Dan * Maxbot - Amón * Los 7 salvajes - Voces adicionales * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades - Aioria de Leo (versión de TV) * Sakura Card Captors - Keiko Kurokawa / Voces adicionales * Dr. Slump 2 - Dombé * Gulliver Boy - Hammer Eagle / Voces adicionales * Bakugan - Storm Skyress Ventus / Avior Subterra / Dreadeon * Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Padre de Bellota / Maestro de biología (un cap.) / Voces adicionales * Digimon Fusión - Greymon * La espada sagrada - Voces adicionales * Pokémon - Árbitro del Gimnasio Cyllage * Gungrave - Balladbird Lee (1era voz) * One Punch Man - Tanktop Tiger * Back Street Girls: Gokudolls - Jin * In Another World With My Smartphone - Doran / Dragón Rojo * DARLING in the FRANXX - Hachi * Kengan Ashura - Shinobu (ep. 13) * Patlabor - Voces adicionales * Dante: El señor de los demonios - Voces adicionales * Los siete pecados capitales - Voces adicionales * Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa - Voces adicionales * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid - Voces adicionales * Cagaster of an Insect Cage - Voces adicionales Dirección de doblaje *En la mente del asesino *Danny Collins *Maximum Ride (2016) *The Forest (versión Universal) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Audiomaster Candiani *CBAudio *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Globo *Intertrack *IDF *Labo *Larsa *Lola MX *Mad Pencil Studio *New Art Dub *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. *WG Locución * Desodorante Dove Men+Care (2014) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020